Tu último disparo
by Naughty Kitty
Summary: Prólogo La venganza es un plato que sabe mejor si es servido en frío. RuHanaHanaRu
1. Prólogo

_**Tu último disparo**_

_**Prólogo: Epílogo**_

_**Another fic by… Narumi Hikawa**_

**0.-La venganza es un plato que sabe mejor si es servido en frío **

_Bang, Bang, my baby shot me down…_

Un firme ademán de dedos es suficiente para abrir el zippo, decorado con motivos abstractos, y encender el cigarro con sobrada habilidad. Aspira el humo con la tranquilidad y la elegancia que le caracteriza, y lo expulsa po la boca. El humo se mezcla con el vaho, y es que hace mucho frío. Por algo está tiritando.

Auque tal vez su piel estremecida se deba a que sabe lo que le espera.

Al escuchar unos pasos relajados sobre el pavimento del estableciendo – un bar noctámbulo y decrépito, que vio días mejores no mucho tiempo atrás- tira el cigarro al suelo y lo pisa intentando relajarse. Las cenizas se esparcen y las ascuas se apagan, consumidas. Y todo empieza de nuevo.

.- Hola – Saluda su voz suavemente desde el quicio de la puerta – Ha… pasado mucho tiempo, no?

.- Ps - Y tras una despectiva afirmación, introduce sus manos en los bolsillos. Sacude la cabeza y empieza a pasear de un lado a otro, inquieto.- Tampoco tanto. Es algo… relativo. Si va en función de lo en falta que te he echado…

.- Ya. – Permanece callado durante un par de segundos – Cómo… cómo cambian las cosas, eh? Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde…

.- Tres años, dos meses, y si no me equivoco, dos semanas y media.

.- Pues eso, quien lo diría? Las vueltas que da la vida…

.- En nuestro caso, muchas.- Suspira – Demasiado.

Y el silencio se convierte, como ambos podían predecir – en el protagonista del reencuentro. Él se gira y empieza a caminar hacia el fondo de la habitación, contemplando la pared como si en esta se expusiera algo interesante.

Unas manos rodean su espalda y le atraen hacia él. Ha llegado el momento que esperaba. El de rendirse como el maldito cobarde que siempre ha sido.

.- Pues para mí han sido muy largos, cabrón…- Le susurra al oído para morderle después el lóbulo.- Sin ti… sin nadie… sin saber nada…

.- Ya…No has sido el único.

.- Ya sabes que hemos venido ha hacer aquí no? – Empuja su cuerpo contra pared. Está fría, y dura. Está oscura, como su futuro. Tan próximo e inmediato.

.- Me hago una idea…- Sobre todo después de sentir como el cañón de esa automática se posa sobre su sien. Frío, duro y oscuro. Como la muerte que se le avecina.

.- La venganza es…- Susurra precipitadamente mientras ejerce fuerza con su cuerpo para aprisionarlo contra la pared.

.- Un plato que se sabe mejor si es servido en frío, ya, ve al grano.

.- Vas a dejar que te mate, hijo de puta?

.- Me da igual, hazlo. De todas formas, es como si ya estuviera muerto… Prefiero morir a tus manos que hacerlo en vida, si no te tengo…

Y él, aturdido, dispara sin querer escuchar gilipolleces.

Notas de la autora:

Se ha muerto? La abdujeron los ovnis? No! Gina sigue viva y coleando, y con un puñado de excusas para justificarse!

Primero, aclarar una cosa respeto a mi fin Casualidades de la vida. Lo sé, las navidades han estado de por medio y aún así yo no he actualizado. Lo sé, no tenia la excusa del tiempo – aunque entre que a todo el mundo le dio por quedar en esas fechas, los compromisos familiares, mi súbito incremento de ingresos – saqué más de 300 euros por Xmast! Veis, como aguantar a la familia tienen su recompensa?- y las rebajas (dios las bendiga) yo diría que casi sí.

En fin, que me quedé sin línea del teléfono – fueron unos agonizantes días sin Internet en que descubrí que tengo el mono. Yo en vez del tabaco, lo que tendré que dejar será el msn y el fanfiction- y me dije, Gina, se buena y ve a adelantando capítulos. Y lo hice! Adelante tres capítulos! Y yo, oh ya veras que buena autora seré, actualizando una vez por semana como mínimo… Sí, sí. Mi suerte es parecía a la de Shina, véase, los he perdido. Si señores, mi hipótesis más coherente sobre dicho suceso afirma que, mientras hacía limpieza de archivos, las eliminé, y ahora se encuentran reposando felizmente en sea el sitio que sea al que vayan a parar después la papelera de reciclaje (nota para mi: porqué se llama de reciclaje? Si no se recicla nada, no?) y eso. Ya me conocéis. Os juro por Snoopy, Mafalda y la cobertura de mi móvil que no es ninguna excusa. Es pura idiotez. Ahora el primer capítulo se encuentra en proceso y no creo que vaya a tardar mucho más en subirlo. Feliz año nuevo, Navidad y reyes magos atrasados. Y ya de paso San Valentín, porque tal como voy… Feliz San Juan! xD – deliro- .

Pasamos ahora a este fic, dando ya por eso que para variar la nota de autora me quedará más larga que el capítulo. Esta loca! Va a empezar otra historia que no va a actualizar! Mentira!

Alguien se acuerda de Beyond the Ice? Una historia horriblemente mala con un argumento mediocre y excesivos capítulos de transición que a pesar de tener un título ridículo, parecía prometer?

A ver al principio seguía una trama lineal de angst puro y malo. Pero un día – y de esto ya hace mucho, al menos en agosto, o así – se me ocurrió una cosa. Y de pronto cada vez iban surgiendo nuevos eslabones que entrelazaban una historia mucho mejor, con acción, intriga, asesinatos, misterio y mucho yaoi. Y fui escribiendo los capítulos a partir de cuando se complicaba todo. Pero luego me leía el principio, y sabía que no encajaba la historia, y que nunca sería capaz de escribir el nexo de unión entre lo publicado y lo escrito porque se veía forzado y estúpido.

Así que he decido plantearlo de una forma diferente, completamente anacrónica y un poco liada hasta que se le pilla el puntillo. En principio es género negro y acción mezclado con un poco de todo. Ya se irá viendo esto… sólo es el principio xD

Pues nada más, sólo suplicar muchos reviews xD y decir que a dios pongo po testigo, que nunca más tardaré tanto en actualizar! – cofcofsoyateacofcofdescruzo losdedoscofcof-.

Un besazo a todos/as (más -as que -os, pero bueno)

Kitty

PD: Debería volver a cambiarme el nombre por Narumi Hikawa?

PD2: A pesar de mi inconstancia me ofrezco como beta – debería darme vergüenza, cuando soy yo quien necesita una, pero en fin…- Si eso, no dudéis en poneros en contacto con migo nn.

**Síndrome del Rukawa-sadismo**

Aquella que nunca haya disfrutado al ver el sufrimiento del zorro que tire la primera piedra…- y la autora fue apedreada.

La pregunta es:¿ Qué demonios tiene Rukawa, que sea el fic que sea, del tipo que sea, protagonizado por quien sea y escrito por quien sea, que dicho personaje siempre acaba pasándolo lo peor posible?

Y es que si fuera un personaje de carne y hueso, "Frijolito" a su lado sería el niño con la infancia menos sufrida del mundo. Claro, como no va a tener traumas, pobre chico? Si es que le ha pasado de todo, pobre chico.

Mantengo una firme teoría que constata que la culpa de todo esto la tiene Inue. Claro, si le hubiera puesto ni que fuera una sola sonrisa a lo largo del anime, después de la fase de adoración al divino rey del hielo, ninguna se preguntaría: porque está tan serio?

Entonces nuestras macabras y sádicas mentes empiezan a plantearse el porqué de todo esto… Y, obviamente nos pasa por alto que el hecho de que el chico sea tan poco expresivo sea simplemente por que tiene un carácter monofacético, no, no es un chico duro e insensible, sólo es que ha tenido que enfrentarse a muchas adversidades al largo de su vida.

Primero damos por sentado que en realidad entre él y Hanamichi lo único que hay es tensión sexual. Pero no, la homosexualidad no nos vale! A Kaede le pasa algo más! Algo más cómo…

-Aparece una chica extremadamente atractiva en el escenario (obviamente, esta es la autora) y desenrolla una largo pergamino. Carraspea y lee:

.- Los traumas de Rukawa:

- Ha sido violado, abandonado por su madre, abandonado por su padre, abandonado por ambos ya que estos murieron, ha sido anoréxico y bulímico, integrante de una secta, enfermo de sida y sífilis, acosado por una mafia, consumidor de estupefacientes, cocainómano, drogadicto en general, torturado, raptado, asesinado, asesino, acosado por un profesor, acosado por una profesora, acosado por su madrastra, acosado por un tío, acosado por su padrastro, acosado por un compañero de equipo, acosado por un desconocido, acosado por su vecina (xD), cojo, inválido, manco, ciego, ha tenido su cuerpo cubierto con una larga serie de quemaduras de tercer grado, biónico, maltratado, maltratador, loco, maníaco, obsesivo, transexual, embarazado involuntariamente, casado con otro hombre por conveniencia, prostituido, atropellado, vampiro, violador, con sumo propenso a la depresión, pobre, rico-pero pobre de corazón-, eternamente solitario, extorsionador, extorsionado, presunto delincuente juvenil, ídolo caído, superado por su mayor rival, egoísta, celoso, traidor, vengativo, su hija/hermana/madre ha muerto por su culpa o ha sido violada, sufre una grave falta de atención paternal, stripper, perseguido por hacienda, nazi, judío en plena segunda guerra mundial, echado de casa brutalmente, alcohólico, adicto a los after hours, boxeador que muere en una pelea, pegado, ha tenido un accidente de moto, de avión, unos cincuenta y siete de coche, otros tantos de bicicleta, explotador, violador, pervertido, acosador sexual, envidiado por todos – lo que conlleva una larga lista de amenazas, venganzas y peleas-, ha sido desde cornudo hasta infiel, abandonado vejativamente por su novio, por su amante, por su ligue de una noche, le han dejado desnudo en una cama desconocida, a la mañana ha despertado y no ha encontrado a nadie y lo que no podía faltar de ninguna de las manera… Suicida. Claro, porque díganme que le dan ganas a uno de seguir viviendo después de vivir tan "emocionantes"-dan ganas de llorar- situaciones…

En fin, todas padecemos SRS (síndrome del Rukawa-sadismo). Porque sí, adoramos a Kaede, pero en cuanto vemos un fic en que aparece nombrado decimos:

.- Oh Dios, Rukawa! Por favor, que su madre se haya muerto en un atentado terrorista que le dejó mudo, que alguien descubra su pasado y le chantajee, que él tenga de donar tres pulmones para conseguir el dinero, y que través de uno de estos se descubra que tiene una terrible enfermedad terminal, al tiempo que su psicólogo le viola brutalmente y le deja embarazado, su único pariente vivo se muere y el notario le engaña y le deja sin casa, que críe al niño bajo un puente y que el puente se desplome en mitad de una tormenta y le mate al niño y le deje paralítico… Pero, no, seamos benevolentes y confiemos en que aparezca su fisioterapeuta… Hanamichi Sakuragi! Del cual s enamorará locamente, y aunque está casado, se nos iluminará la esperanza al ver como la mujer de este es asesinada por Rukawa – eso sí, sin que Hana se entere- - eso también, que a ser posible dicha mujer sea Haruko- y que tras otra cualquier desgracia de menor grado ambos se enamoren, se casen por la iglesia y tenga un final digno de cualquier película Disney (por que somos Rukawa-sadistas, pero no tan desconsideradas, que nos gustan los Happy endigs)

Pobre chico, si supiera lo que se especula sobre él…


	2. Craso error

**1.- Tras las rejas**

_1.1- Craso error_

Hanamichi Sakuragi tiene veinte años, el pelo teñido de rojo y un extraño idilio con todo tipo de problemas, un frío que le cala hasta el último de los huesos, derecho a dos llamadas y a un abogado de la administración pública. Sentado sobre el férreo banco de la lúgubre celda, pasa las páginas de un periódico local, pasando por alto las noticias para él irrelevantes: un huracán devastador, un canario que toca el piano, la subida de la inflación y de cuantas siglas cuyo significado desconoce… A él sólo le interesa ese breve articulo en el apartado de sociedad que le menciona, y que se presenta mediante un título atrayente, mediocre y recurrente, pero escueto y conciso. _Con las manos en la masa_. Tal vez desconcertante, pero completamente entendible una vez se echa un vistazo al subtítulo, demasiadas florituras de un periodista novato y pedante para acabar diciendo que le pillaron mientras intentaba deshacerse del cuerpo de la chica, de la manera más absurda y lógica posible, tirándolo al mar, y que las olas se llevaran lo que se tuviera que llevar, y que para cuando fuera descubierto él ya estuviera lejos de allí, en cualquier isla paradisíaca, refugiado de los crímenes de la juventud. Pero le había salido el tiro por la culata. Ni para eso servía. Al fin y al cabo, era tan torpe como él le solía decir… Aquel cabrón… ¡Que tiempos aquellos!

Tras las rejas puede ver como el mandado de turno revisa desganado su expedienta, al tiempo que da un segundo sorbo a su café – solo y sin azúcar- y tararea esa melodía que se a puesto de moda a lo largo del país. Ningún antecedente penal es tal vez un punto a su favor, pero los más veteranos le recuerdan fijo, que años atrás fue más de una noche las que pasó en comisaría.

La reja se corre con fuerza, dejando pasara un chico probablemente más joven que él, de rasgos poco nipones y aspecto poco formal. A l parecer no le van a dejar siempre aislado, en un ínfimo habitáculo, y le han traído un poco de compañía.

.- Las demás están ocupadas, chaval… - Aclara el agente al ver su inquisitiva expresión.-Parece que en estas semana, a todo el mundo le a dado por delinquir… cuídamelo, eh?- Le dice haciéndose el simpático, como si se burlara de su estado. Menudo cínico de mierda, piensa mientras ve como el nuevo inquilino toma asiento en el banco de enfrente.

.- Y tú… porque estas aquí? – Pregunta este evocando a la más tópica de las películas policíacas.

.- Y a ti que te importa, niñato? – Murmura despectivo.

.- Pss, ya ves, era por decir algo – Se excusa mientras mira al suelo – Lo vas a leer?

.- Mh?

.- El periódico, que si lo vas a leer…

Sin decir nada se lo pasa, tirándoselo a la cara con desgana. Tras haber pasado varias página sin fijarse en nada en especial, el chico silba de admiración, y aún sin darse por vencido ante la apatía de su compañero de celda, comenta la noticia.

.- Has leído esto, tío?- Un gruñido de Sakuragi le da pie a continuar.- Un tío se cargo a una pava y intentó deshacerse de ella pero un chivatazo anónimo le delató, y la policía le pilló, con el cadáver de la nena en el maletero… Flipante, no?

.- Seh… - Afirma, irónico

.- Mira, mira… Hanamichi Sakuragui, universitario de diecinueve años, asestó tres puñaladas a la víctima, Maho Rukawa, de su misma edad, interna del centro psiquiátrico de Menninger, Kansas (…) Aún se desconoce cómo logró trasladarla a Kanagawa, asesinarla e intentar deshacerse del cadáver, así como el móvil que impulsó el homicidio (…) Una llamada anónima advirtió a las autoridades del crimen, que acudieron al punto de encuentro nombrado y vieron como el joven conducía el coche con las luces apagadas…- Hizo una breve pausa – Al investigar el vehículo descubrieron el cadáver de la víctima se encontraba en el maletero, desnudo y cubierto de sangre…Joder tío, ni en una peli, eh? Seguro que era un obseso de esos, que se encoñan con tías inalcanzables… Seguro que la pava se volvió majara por su culpa… Menudo cabrón, el tío… - Seguía negando con la cabeza, incrédulo.

Es entonces cuando la puerta se abre, y el locuaz joven se voltea, esperanzado de que sean sus padres, que han venido a pagar la fianza. Sin embargo es de nuevo el agente que le ha traído hasta allí, que se dirige con dureza al pelirrojo.

.- Hanamichi Sakuragui? – Pregunta, casi retóricamente – Tienes visita.

Y el pelirrojo se levanta, contento de poder estirar las piernas y salir, ni que sea por unos segundos, de ese antro donde le retienen, y le lanza una mirada a su compañero. Este se encoge sobre el banco, aterrado, sabiendo que ha leído ese nombre instantes atrás, y que había comentado el peculiar crimen nada más y nada menos que con el propio ejecutor.

.- Flipante tío…- Se dice así mismo mientras ve como Hanamichi le dirige una sonrisa sarcástica y se despide de él al más puro estilo militar.

Tras haberse despedido del plasta del niño ese, que a estas alturas debe estar alucinado, avanza por el largo y mal iluminado pasillo de la comisaría, con las manos unidas por un par de esposas metálicas.

Una vez llega a la sala de visitas – por llamar de alguna manera a la habitación que separa a los presos de los visitantes mediante algo parecido a un cristal- logra divisar a quién l es pera. E intuye que van a ser unos veinte minutos muy largos.

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, no os podéis quejar, habéis que pronto (para ser yo) he actualizado! Un arrebato de inspiración que ha culminado con este patético resultado… en fin, amos a lo que vamos… Se que no se entiende nada, ya. Empezando por prólogo y siguiendo por este intento de primer capítulo, es todo muy confuso, pero se irá entendiendo más adelante… Como dije, es completamente anacrónico, así que esto tiene lugar unos dos años antes del prólogo… Algo más? A, si, Maho Rukawa equivaldría a la Mayo de Beyond de Ice, pero he cambiado un poquito el nombre porque me gustó más.

Um… se me ha ocurrido una nueva idea para un fic pero con mi constancia… me da a mí que sólo escribiría le primer capítulo… ya veremos.

Y respecto a mis largas notas de autora – me estoy controlando, eh?- del capítulo anterior… Lo del Rukawa sadismo de se me coló por accidente, era el principio de un fic en plan parodia – alguien cree que deberías publicarlo a parte? – que empecé y no me atreví a publicar de lo malo que era… Digamos que tengo un cierto vicio de escribirlo todo en el mismo documento de Word, y luego pasa lo que pasa… Bueno, con ello me permito iniciar un nuevo género, el fic piloto… xD, déjenme que desvarío.

Para acabar Miles de Millones de gracias a Shadir, Ran-k, Khira, Miguel y Celine.

Y no cabe decir que cualquier tipo de Review será bienvenido! xD

Manteniendo un mínimo de Constancia se despide…

Kitty.


End file.
